Fate
by Los Azulgrana
Summary: Entah sudah berapa kali aku merasakannya. Luka batin maupun fisik yang selama ini ku dera. Sejatinya, tak berniat aku mendengar jeritan hati yang pilu tak kuasa menahan. Walaupun aku menginginkan sebuah perubahan. Warning: OCmale!Indonesia


Sebuah harapan, angan-angan, cita-cita

Semuanya telah terpatri dan terpaut pada sanubariku

Membuatku tetap berdiri tegak meskipun tertindas

Tetap tersenyum meski terluka

Tentang takdir yang tak kunjung dapat ku ubah

Tentang keyakinanku, semangatku, kepercayaanku

Kutahbiskan sepenuhnya demi tercapainya tujuan hidupku

Tetapi...

Dapatkah itu semua terlaksana?

**Fate**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku merasakannya. Luka batin maupun fisik yang selama ini ku dera. Sejatinya, tak berniat aku mendengar jeritan hati yang pilu tak kuasa menahan. Walaupun aku menginginkan sebuah perubahan.

Republik Indonesia, itulah namaku. Nama yang disematkan oleh para rakyatku. Nama yang memiliki segudang cerita pilu akan sebuah pengorbanan. Sejuta asa yang berbuah harapan. Dan setitik nila yang menjadi sebelangga.

Sudah berulang kali aku berusaha bangkit dari kegagalan. Demi meraih keyakinan yang telah lama aku simpan. Tapi, berulang kali itulah aku kembali terjebak pada sebuah kenyataan.

Dulu dan kini. Berapa lama waktu bergulir. Berapa banyak peluh bercampur darah menjadi satu demi terwujudnya diriku. Berapa banyak mereka yang berusaha memperjuangkan aku. Tapi kini, itu semua telah berlalu. Seolah tidak menyadari dan tidak mengakui akan entitas sebuah paradigma semu. Yang telah menjadikan mereka bersatu padu.

Jati diri dari tiap-tiap individu kian memudar. Sikap luhur yang selalu dijunjung kini menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mengikuti arah tak menentu yang akan membawa pada kemudharatan.

Kerusakan terjadi dalam berbagai bidang kehidupan. Ideologi pun tak mampu untuk menahan gempuran. **Mereka menyerang secara perlahan namun mematikan.** Rakyatku semakin banyak yang terbelenggu oleh kesewenangan. Ditindas ditanah kelahiran sendiri begitu pula ditanah negeri asing. Ingin aku hentikan, tapi apa dayaku untuk melakukan.

'Kau lemah dan selalu saja lemah!'

'Aku sama sekali tidak bangga padamu!'

'Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus...'

'Ah, Indonesia selalu saja begitu!'

Aku menyadari dan aku memang sadar diri bahwa aku seperti apa yang rakyatku katakan. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, mereka kebanyakan tetap pesimis dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Tidakkah itu terasa menyakitkan?.

Aku menaruh harapan besar pada tonggak pengubah masa depan. Yang kelak akan mampu mewujudkan harapan serta angan yang telah lama kunantikan. Anak-anak bangsa, di pundakmu lah beban berat akan kau emban...

~o0o~

"Hey Indon, cepatlah bangun!" suara dari Malaysia akhirnya membangunkan Indonesia dari tidur lelapnya dibawah pohon yang rindang. Kelopak matanya menampakkan iris mata berwarna cokelat yang nampak masih kelelahan. Dia lalu duduk dan bersandar di bawah batang pohon tersebut.

"Kau tau kan sebentar lagi world meeting akan segera dimulai. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau malah tiduran disini. Kupikir kau juga menerapkan jam jawa yang sering dipakai rakyatmu itu!" gerutu Malaysia. Indonesia hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Malon..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sampai membuatku tertidur disini." Kata Indonesia sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Eh, tentang apa?" tanya Malaysia.

Indonesia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai. "...Kelak kau pasti akan mengerti." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Malaysia hanya bengong melihat sikap Indonesia.

Indonesia menatap kearah langit. Iris hazel itu seolah menerawang jauh, memikirkan takdir yang akan dilaluinya kelak. Berharap akan suatu hal yang selalu dia cita-citakan akan terwujud. Karena Indonesia percaya, generasi penerus bangsa mampu melaksanakannya.

**FIN**

**~oOo~**

A/N : Gimana nih readers, ancur banget ya? T.T gomen ne, abis ngerjainnya juga cepet-cepetan. Mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Anyway, would u like to give me your feedback? Entah itu masukan/saran, kritik (yang membangun yaa) pasti diterima dengan lapang dada

C~ Yaa...


End file.
